Surtur (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Surtur is a major antagonist in the 2017 live action film, Thor: Ragnarok. He is an immense fire demon and the Lord of Muspelheim, who is prophecied to bring forth the cataclysmic event known as Ragnarök - which will culminate in him destroying Asgard. He is seemingly immortal and immensely powerful. He is played via motion capture by the film's director, Taika Waititi, while his voice is provided by Clancy Brown who also played The Kurgan, Byron Hadley, Lex Luthor, Mr Krabs, Undertow, Mr Freeze, Savage Opress, Chris Bradford and General Wade Eiling. Personality Surtur was a sinister, cold, emotionless, remorseless and diabolical individual who would not hesitate to kill anyone who stood in his way, be it friend or foe. He was the ultimate personification of destruction; he had used his mighty powers against his enemies, and had no fear to destroy everything in his path, indicating the fact that Ragnarök must happen and that only he can ensure it happens. He seems to be only and completely committed to his destiny to bring forth Ragnarök by destroying Asgard. In fact, he is so committed to his destiny that upon revived and finally get the chance to fulfilled, he didn't even take time to notice that there were no people on Asgard and Thor had Loki revived him to destroy the now near-invincible Hela. He also appears to have a very serious, no nonsense mindset, being visibly annoyed when Thor refused to take him seriously during their first encounter. Biography In his search for answers regarding the Infinity Stones, Thor is captured in Muspelheim and brought before Surtur. The Fire Lord taunts Thor and reveals to his captive that his father, Odin, no longer rules Asgard. Furthermore, with Thor's absence he has left the realm open for attacks. Surtur claims that he will soon destroy Asgard when he unites his crown with the Eternal Flame that Odin, after taking it from Surtur millennia ago, locked in the vaults of Asgard. However, Thor escapes his imprisonment and is able to defeat Surtur in battle. In order to prevent Surtur's prophecy from coming true, Thor takes Surtur's crown with him and locks it up in the vaults of Asgard. When Hela invades Asgard and reanimates its fallen soldiers (known as the Berserkers) as her army, Thor realizes that Ragnarok is the only way to stop Hela and that Asgard is not defined by its location but by its people. He then orders his brother Loki to place Surtur's crown in the Eternal Flame, which Loki does so. This calls forth Surtur, who immediately starts annihilating Asgard by impaling his own blade into the land, killing Hela and the remaining Berserkers in the process. While Thor, Loki, Valkyrie and Hulk can safely evacuate the citizens of Asgard in one of the Grandmaster's giant spaceships, they are forced to watch Ragnarök unfold as Surtur fully thrusts his blade into Asgard, which not only destroys it, but also kills himself in the process, leaving only asteroids in its stead. Though Surtur has finally accomplished in death for unleashing Ragnarok and destroying Asgard, his path of destruction was nothing but in vain as Thor have evacuated all of the Asgardians and planned to transport them to Earth as their new home. Gallery Surtur2.png|Surtur attempts to incinerate Thor using his flame sword Thor_is_captured_by_Surtur.jpg|Surtur holds a captive Thor Thor_Ragnarok_86.jpg|Hulk challenges Surtur Суртур_(199999).jpg|Surtur is restored to full power. SurturVideoGame.jpg|Surtur's flaming stare SurturVideoGame2.jpg|Surtur in combat mode SurturVideoGame3.jpg|Thor and Surtur clashes SurturRagnarok.png|Surture's demonic stare SurturMCU.PNG|Surtur about to start his rampage before comically interrupted by Hulk. Surtur Reborn.jpg|Surtur begins to restore. Trivia *This is the first live-action adaptation of the comic book villain Fire Lord Surtur. *Prior to his cinematic debut, Surtur made his appearance in the non canon video game, Thor: God of Thunder. Navigation pl:Surtur (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Demon Category:Cataclysm Category:Force of Nature Category:Harbingers Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Destroyers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Revived Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Thor Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Death Gods Category:Omnipotents Category:Suicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Dark Forms Category:Satan Category:Presumed Deceased Category:The Heavy Category:Genderless